This is a renewal application requesting continued support for the Biomedical Interdisciplinary Project (BIP) in the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences at Howard University. The program objectives continue to focus on the provision of essential research support to enhance the biomedical faculty's competitiveness. Through this support junior faculty will receive some of the critical initial funds to catapult their research efforts to a more competitive level. Other participants will be able to continue and improve existing efforts with the same effect. The composition of the subprojects show that almost 40% are molecular biology and an equal amount in molecular physiology/pharmacology. The remainder of the program consists of psychology, biochemistry and chemistry. The composition emphasizes the institutional intent to enhance the molecular biology efforts by broadening the base of this funding and emphasizes the programs resolve to make this source available to this most competitive and productive investigators. Finally, this application contains an evaluation component, which upon implementation has its objective,to increase program research productivity and enhance student training outcomes. The plan is supported by specific measurables.